Savian
'Savian '''is a former Starikland rebel, on the run from the Union in the Far Country with his “niece” Corlin. Appearance and Personality Savian is an old tall man, with a stern-looking face generally covered in grey-stubbled. He keeps his body covered, since it is covered in rebel tattoos. He carries a long sword at his side that looks like it has seen plenty of action. He has a calm and quiet demeanour. History In the years before the start of the book, Starikland has been thrown into rebellion with the people seeking to leave the Union. Savian played a leadership role with the rebels. The rebellion has since been defeated by the Union, and the surviving rebels are now on the run from the Union and the Inquisition. ''Red Country Savian and his “niece” Corlin are travelling with Abram Majud’s Fellowship to Crease, claiming to be prospectors. On the journey, Savian and Lamb hit up a friends, both being tight-mouthed old timers. At one point, Shy South notices that Savian’s arm is blue with tattoos, like the rebels in Starikland, and recognises them as rebels on the run. Later, a tribe of Ghosts attack the Fellowship. They are sorely pressed, but despite losses, they drive the attackers away; Savian playing a key role in the defence. During truce talks Lamb kills the leader of the Ghosts, Sangeed, and the others retreat. In Crease, Savian and Corlin don’t seem to be in any rush to start prospecting; they seem to be waiting for other surviving rebels to meet them in Crease, to plan another rebellion. They also meet with the magi Zacharus, for an unknown reason. When, Grega Cantliss takes Shy hostage, Savian offers to help Lamb. During the fight between Lamb and Glama Golden, Savian enters Papa Ring’s place, rescues Shy, and takes Cantliss captive. Shy and Lamb prepare to go into the mountains after the children, led by Cantliss. However, Nicomo Cosca comes into town with his mercenaries, upsetting the balance of power. He also wants Cantliss, to guide him to the Dragon People, who Cosca believes have a fortune in gold. When Cosca takes an interest in Savian, Shy steps in, and tells him that Savian is also looking for his kidnapped child. Cantliss leads Shy, Lamb, Savian and Cosca from Crease to Ashranc; a settlement carved into the mountainside and home to the Dragon People. Pit and Ro are liberated, though Lamb almost kills Ro while in his Bloody-Nine state; it takes Savian, Friendly, and Dab Sweet to hold him back. On the way back to Crease, Cosca claims Savian is the rebel leader Conthus, though he denies it. Cosca makes him strip to the waist, and his whole body from his pale neck to his pale hands is blue with rebel tattoos. As Inquisitor Lorsen’s Practicals prepare to torture Savian, Lamb comes back to rescue him. Lamb kills the Practicals but they manage to cry for help. The mercenaries surround the hut. Savian and Lamb fight off the mercenaries, until Cosca uses his “gift” from Superior Pike, cannons to destroy the hut and kill Savian; though Lamb survives. In the end, Corlin is revealed to be Conthus, not Savian. Category:Characters Category:Union